


A Terrible Influence

by TalkMagically



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: Ruby is a BAD influence on Michael.





	A Terrible Influence

“You want me to drink  _ what _ ?” Michael asked incredulously, yelling over the loud music of the club.

“It’s called a Purple Starfucker,” Ruby laughed. She held up a shot glass filled with the purple alcohol.

“That thing looks like I should be wearing body glitter. No fucking way,” Michael hissed.

“Live a little, Mikey!” Ruby insisted. She held out the shot glass closer to Michael. “All these fru-fru girly drinks that you hate so much have more alcohol in them than that piss water you call beer. Grow a pair and knock the shot back!”

Michael leveled a glare at Ruby, but he couldn’t argue her point about the alcohol content of their choice drinks. There was a reason Ruby got drunk faster than Michael did. Sighing, Michael eyed the shot glass again. If he didn’t drink it, Ruby would constantly call him a pansy. If he did drink it, Ruby wouldn’t let him forget that he gave in and drank a ‘fru-fru girly drink’. He was damned either way. Of course, that didn’t stop him from digging his heels in.

“And what do I get if I drink it?” Michael asked.

“Your man card back,” Ruby shot back, seeing through Michael’s attempt.

“Come on…” Michael most certainly did not whine.

“Do it, pansy!” Ruby insisted.

Michael sighed and eyed the shot glass again. It was all or nothing. There was no way he was getting out of this by half-assing it. He wondered how he survived this relationship.

“You’re a terrible influence,” Michael declared as he reached for the shot glass.


End file.
